Truth Or Dare and Other Fun Games
by AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys
Summary: Team Austin has a sleepover in Sonic Boom's practice room. But they decide they want to do Truth Or Dare and other party games. But you guys have to review PM me dares,truths and some party games you want them to play!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story that I'm making. But you need to review what you want to happen. If someone already did this, I'm not trying to copy. I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

** Ally's P.O.V- **Tonight, team Austin is having a sleepover at Sonic Boom! Everyone is upstairs in the practice room while I get the snacks ready. I've got the popcorn, gummy bears, and all sorts of other junk food. "Hey Austin, can you help me carry all of this upstairs!" I shout from downstairs. "Coming!" I hear him shout. He comes downstairs, and I hand him all of the candy. When we go upstairs I hear Katy Perry's song Firework blast through my IPods' speakers. "GUYS WERE BACK!" I shout, trying to be heard over the music. Trish turns down the music, and helps me put down the food. "So what do you want to do?" I ask. "How about we all do a play with my gingerbread family!" Dez says. "We can't I already ate Carlos." Trish says. "You monster!" Dez shouts. "How about we play Truth or Dare and some other games!" Austin says. We all agree and we start the game.

**Please review or PM me what games you want them to play, and send in truth and Dares. I can't do a new chapter if I don't get these things!**


	2. Only Left With Boxers On:)

**Hi guys. Thanks for all the ideas! I got a lot of, make Auslly kiss! Without further ado, chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you might recognize.**

**Austin's P.O.V- **"O.K, so the turns will go me, Ally, Trish, and Dez." "I go first so, Dez Truth or Dare?" Dez answers by saying truth. "Ok, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Dez is about to answer but I cut him off, "that's human!" After I say that, Dez closes his mouth. "I'm guessing that's a no." Ally says. "My turn" Ally says. "Okay Trish Truth or Dare?" "Dare, because unlike Dez I know my best friend won't do a mean dare!" Trish says looking towards Dez. "Then I dare you to kiss Dez!" Ally says, while Trish and Dez both look terrified. "I trusted you Ally not to do a stupid dare!" "Hey, you're the one that picked dare, and get smooching, I'm waiting!"Ally says clearly getting impatient. "Fine" Trish says while kissing her hand, and smacking Dez in the face with it. "That's not what I meant!"Ally yells. "Too bad, you never said how!" She yells back defending herself.

**Ally's P.O.V- **"My turn!" Trish says smirking. "Ally Truth or Dare?" She asks. "Dare." "I dare you to sit in Austin's lap for the whole game!" she also adds, "Now how does it feel to be betrayed!" "Fine."I get up, and sit right in the middle of Austin's lap. When I sit down, he puts his arms around me and I snuggle into his chest. "Dez your turn." "Austin Truth or Dare?" Dez asks. "I guess dare." Austin says. "I dare you to kiss Ally on the lips!" Dez says smiling. "What did I ever do to you!?" Austin shouts at Dez. "Hey, I'm not that bad!" I yell looking up at Austin. "Ally, I didn't mean it like that." He says regretting he said it like that. "Austin I was just joking!" I say while laughing. After I say that, he looks embarrassed. "Hurry up!" Trish and Dez yell at us. Austin turns my way, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

**Austin's P.O.V- **"My turn, Dez Truth or Dare?" "Dare" He says confidently. "I dare you to only were your boxers for the rest of the game." "Fine, but only if you do the dare to."He says. "Fine I'll do it."I say. Me and Dez are both now only in our boxers. Great. Now I have to be seen like this in front of Ally! Although… I bet she'll like my sick pack!

**Please send in more dares or games you want them to play! Thanks to everyone who gave me some suggestions.**

**~BOOMBA/AustinandAlly-SiberianHuskys **


	3. Not A Chapter!

**Hi guys! I've been getting a lot of continue this story! And change the Rating! I never really thought so many people liked it?! I haven't really had any inspiration to continue this story, and I've been busy with my other stories. Oh and to Clara I love Frost Wolf! I think Faloana and Edme would make a cute couple! I'm sorry but I'm not going to update this anymore...**


End file.
